reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Philip II
King Philip II of Spain '(Spanish: ''Felipe II) is the King of Spain as well as the husband of Queen Elisabeth and also the father of Prince Don Carlos. He is a member of the ''' House of Habsburg by birth and a member of the House of Valois by marriage. He is portrayed by British actor, Jordan Lee. Season One King Philip II of Spain married Elisabeth of Valois in the first episode to cement the relationship between France and Spain. Elisabeth was a close friend of Mary before and after she became Queen of Scotland. Season Two Francis writes to King Philip in Burn, but Louis Condé's men were able to stop his riders from reaching Spain. Season Three TBA Season Four TBA Personality Caring, deeply compassionate and very much in love with Elisabeth. Philip was the most powerful ruler of his time. Physical Appearance Phillip is Mediterranean and athletic. The handsome young King is in his mid 30's with dark brown hair, brown eyes, a mustache, and a very short beard. Appearances Trivia *Elisabeth is actually Philip II of Spain's 3rd wife, as his first 2 died natural deaths. She was 14 and he was 35, they are both said to have been in a very happy marriage and it is noted through history how Philip would dote on her. *Historically his marriage with Elisabeth was the happiest time of his life. He was so in love with her that soon after their wedding Phillip gave up his mistress. **He mourned the loss of his beloved wife for almost a year before he considered taking another wife. *Philip and Elisabeth's Wedding is moved forward by 2 years. In the show they marry in 1557, but historically they married by proxy on June 22, 1559. **In 1557, Philip was still married to Mary Tudor. *King Phillip II was married 4 times. **First Wife: Maria Manuela of Portugal. **Second Wife: Mary I of England (Bloody Mary, the elder sister of Elizabeth I). **Third Wife: Elisabeth of Valois. **Fourth Wife: Archduchess Anna of Austria. *King Philip II of Spain was also King of England for a brief period following his second marriage to Mary Tudor, the daughter of King Henry VIII, and elder sister of the eventual Queen of England (Elizabeth I). *Elizabeth I and King Philip were the most formidable world leaders at the time but not the best of friends. *King Philip II, in support of Mary, Queen of Scotland and France, plotted an invasion of England as early on as 1559, soon after he married Princess Elisabeth but deferred his decision until he launched an historical assault on England by sea (Spanish Armada). *With Princess Elisabeth of Valois, he had 1 son and 5 daughters of which only two girls survived infancy: Infanta Isabella Clara Eugenia of Spain, and Princess Catherine Michelle of Spain. The son was stillborn, twin daughters were a miscarriage, and the last daughter was miscarried and died a few hours before Elisabeth. *After her daughter's death, Queen Catherine offered Philip her younger daughter Margaret as his next bride but he declined because he thought it was against Biblical and Canon Law to marry the sister of a deceased wife. *He died at the age of 71. *Since 1580 he was also the king of Portugal *He defeated King Henry II of France in 1557 and built the palace of El Escorial, one of the most famous palaces in Europe *He ruled over the biggest empire ever known. *His reign started the Spanish Golden Age (siglo de oro). *His older illegitimate half sister Margaret was married to Alessandro de Medici, Duke of Florence (His mother-in-law Catherine's older brother) until his assassination in 1537. She later married Ottavio Farnese, Duke of Parma. Gallery Reign Wedding 4.jpg|Philip & Elisabeth's Wedding Ball The Wedding.jpg|The first dance Philip and Elisabeth's Wedding.jpg|The first dance Reign Wedding 2.jpg|The wedding ballroom Philip and Elisabeth's Wedding 2.jpg|The Royal Wedding Reign Wedding 3.jpg|Philip & Elisabeth leaving the ball Philip and Elisabeth - The Kiss.jpg|Consumating their marriage eli 8.jpg eli 9.jpg eli 10.jpg eli 11.jpg eli 12.jpg eli 24.jpg eli 25.jpg eli 26.jpg eli 27.jpg eli 28.jpg eli 29.jpg eli 30.jpg eli 31.jpg eli 38.jpg eli 39.jpg eli 40.jpg eli 41.jpg eli 42.jpg eli 43.jpg eli 44.jpg eli 45.jpg eli 46.jpg See Also Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Season One Character Category:Spanish Category:Royal Category:King Category:Catholic Category:Male Character Category:Noble Category:House of Habsburg Category:House of Valois